User talk:Gcapp1959
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 02:14, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Multiple Edits Please make use of the Preview button when making edits. This allows you to see what your edit looks like before you save it, which reduces the load on the database and makes the Recent Changes page easier to read. Thanks. You could also seek out assistance by posting on the article's talk page- any major change to an article should really be discussed there.--31dot 12:37, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Also, if what you wish to do will take some time, you can post the template, which will let others know that the page should not be edited until you are finished(and can remove it)--31dot 12:38, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Wiki tables and links A few things to mention to you: * Please, when editing wiki tables, do not make everything a "header row". Header rows are fully bolded and start with a '!'. Regular rows start with a '|'. * Please use MA colours, not vibrant yellows. We go for the dark blues and burgundies here. * Please read for all future links to episodes and films. * Please format ship names properly. Use the template wherever possible. Thanks. -- sulfur 12:45, April 15, 2010 (UTC)